


When In Need

by Theconsultingdreamer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theconsultingdreamer/pseuds/Theconsultingdreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sam is sick, Dean is out, and Gabriel is there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When In Need

"Sam? You sure you're gonna be good?" Dean was standing by the motel room door, keys in hand. Sam waved a hand at him from where he was laying on the bed. "Go have fun. I'll be fine."  
"Call if you need anything." With that, Dean left for the bar. The stress level had gotten high with the amount of hunts they had been doing lately, and they had been planning on going out, getting drunk, and hopefully getting laid. It had surprised Dean when Sam agreed to it, but Sam was tense and it had been a while. The only problem was that about lunch time, while he was halfheartedly looking for any hunts, he suddenly gagged and had to run to the bathroom to throw up. Dean, who had been watching some made for TV movie, jumped up and followed Sam, holding his shaggy hair away from his face. "Breathe, man," he said as Sam tried to control his gagging.  
After a few moments, Sam sat back. Dean handed him a glass of water. "You okay?"  
"Yeah."  
"Was it something you ate?"  
Sam shook his head. "I don't know, but I don't think I'm leaving the bathroom for a bit."  
Dean ran a hand through his short hair and sighed. "Do you want me to stay in here with you?"  
"No dude, I'll be fine."  
Dean nodded. "Yell if you need me."  
Sam nodded and groaned, squeezing his eyes shut as another wave of nausea hit him.  
That had been a few hours ago. Now, Sam sat alone in the motel room, willing his stomach to calm down.  
"You under the weather, Samsquatch?" A certain archangel had appeared next to sam's bed.  
Sam groaned. Normally, he wouldn't have minded seeing Gabriel, but not while he felt this bad. "What do you want, Gabriel?"  
"To keep my favorite giant company," Gabriel smirked.  
Sam's only response was a groan. Gabriel sat on the bed next to him and started playing with his hair.  
The action was surprisingly soothing. They sat there quietly for a bit, before Sam realized he was losing the fight with his stomach. "Oh god, move." He shoved Gabriel aside as he dashed for the bathroom.  
To his mortification, Gabriel was right behind him, holding back his hair like Dean had been earlier. "Let it out, Samsquatch."  
It was a good five minutes before Sam could lift his head out of the bowl. Gabriel pulled him back against him, wrapping his arms around the taller mans chest. "What are you doing?" Sam murmured.  
"Taking care of you. Now shut up." Gabriel rested his chin on the top of sam's head as he held Sam against him. It was awkward because Sam was so much taller than Gabriel, but the way Sam was slumped down made it a bit easier.  
After about twenty minutes, Gabriel spoke quietly. "How you feelin?"  
"Crappy."  
"You think you can go back to the bed?"  
"Can I brush my teeth first?"  
"Yeah." Gabriel helped Sam stand up and stood by the door until Sam was finished.  
They laid back down. Gabriel said, "laying on your stomach probably isn't a good idea."  
Sam cracked open one eye and looked at Gabriel. "Why?"  
"Just lay back and enjoy, Sammich."  
Sam started to question him, but Gabriel shushed him again as he started massaging sam's arms. "I can be nice, y'know."  
"I know that."  
"Then don't act so surprised."  
Sam yawned. "This just doesn't seem like something you'd do."  
Gabriel was quiet for a moment. "I guess I just like you."  
Sam didn't ask what he meant.  
After Gabriel had massaged his arms and shoulders, he moved to Sam's feet and calves. Sam sighed happily. "Thank you."  
"No problem. Just don't tell anyone I was actually nice to you, or I'll put whipped cream in your shoes."  
Sam laughed. Gabriel's hands moved a bit further up his legs, and Sam couldn't help getting a bit turned on. He shifted a bit, hoping Gabriel wouldn't notice. If he did, he didn't make any comments.  
Suddenly, Gabriel's lips were right next to his ear. "Do you want me to..." He left the statement open ended.  
Sam's eyes shot open and he turned to Gabriel, who was watching him with dark eyes. "Gabriel..."  
"Yes, Sam?"  
"What did you mean when you said you liked me?"  
Gabriel's response was to lean in and gently press his lips to sam's, giving the hunter plenty of chance to pull away. He didn't.  
After a moment, they broke apart. Sam looked at Gabriel, wide eyed. "How long?"  
"Since I first met you."  
"Kiss me again."  
Gabriel twisted his hand in sam's hair as he kissed him again, longer this time. His other hand ran down Sam's chest. Stopping at the waist band to Sam's sweatpants, he pulled back a bit and whispered, "do you want me to?"  
There was no hesitation before Sam breathed, "please."  
Gabriel kissed him again, rougher this time. His hand slipped into Sam's pants, taking a hold of the hunter. Sam gasped and arched into the archangels touch, moaning slightly against Gabriel's lips.  
Gabriel untangled his hand from Sam's hair and gently pushed his shoulder so he was laying down. "Relax and enjoy."  
Sam watched with lust filled eyes as Gabriel pulled the sweatpants and boxers off his hips. He took Sam in his hand, moving it slowly. Sam let his eyes fall shut as he let out all the air in his lungs.  
Gabriel bent down and took Sam in his mouth. Sam gasped and he immediately reached out to grab the archangels hair. "Gabriel..."  
Gabriel made no response except to move a bit faster. Sam breathed heavily, whispering Gabriel's name over and over. "Gabriel, yes, oh god you're amazing, oh Gabriel..."  
He barely had time to choke out a warning before waves of pleasure wracked his body.  
When he opened his eyes, Gabriel was watching him intensely. "Good?"  
"Great." Sam breathed. He glanced down and realized Gabriel was in the same position he had been in. "Come here."  
Gabriel laid down next to him. Sam kissed his hair as he fumbled with the button on his jeans. "I've never done this with a guy before."  
"Just do what you'd do to yourself." Gabriel whispered back. Sam slipped his hand into Gabriel's boxers and took hold of him. Gabriel buried his face in Sam's neck and moaned quietly.  
Sam went slow at first, but picked up his pace when Gabriel started thrusting into his hand. "Sam..." He groaned. Sam kissed his neck and whispered into his ear, "I've got you."  
Gabriel gasped and went still. Sam smiled. "Relax. Let it happen."  
With a shudder, Gabriel finished. He gripped Sam's hip as he shook with pleasure.  
Sam removed his sticky hand from Gabriel's jeans. With a shaky laugh, the archangel snapped his fingers, and Sam's hand was clean. He also noticed that Gabriel was now wearing flannel pajama pants. He pulled the shorter man close. "It's been a while since I've been with someone," Gabriel admitted.  
"Me too."  
They were quiet for a moment. Sam spoke first. "Are we you know, a thing?"  
"A thing?" Gabriel laughed. "If you want."  
"I think I do."  
Another moment passed. Sam said, "Gabriel? Did you get rid of my flu?"  
"Do you feel sick?"  
"No."  
Gabriel laughed. "There's your answer."


End file.
